In ciascuno di noi si nasconde un mostro
by Alopias
Summary: L'étrange a toujours fasciné et fascinera toujours, mais parfois, on ne se doute pas qu'il est plus proche de nous qu'il n'y parait.


**Titre :** In ciascuno di noi si nasconde un mostro... (En chacun de nous se cache un monstre...)

**Pairing :** Aucun.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de KHReborn! ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Kohakou oui (bah c'est moi quand même ._.).

**Note :** OS spécial Halloween mais aussi pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Ryuhzaki-Powaa 3

* * *

Il y a de cela plusieurs siècles avant le notre, en 1742 pour être exacte, les croyances surpassaient le peu de sciences acquises jusqu'à lors. Chacun priait Dieu le père, possédait une croix en leur demeure, buvaient les paroles des mécènes, des prêtres et du divin Pape, et surtout, chacun était baptisé. Quiconque ne l'était pas devenait damné.

**- Approchez ! Approchez ! **

Debout sur le rebord glissant de la fontaine trônant au beau milieu de la place du village de Coroglio, un jeune métisse vêtu de frous-frous, rayures et autres extravagances, hélait à qui voulait bien l'entendre tandis qu'un second, vêtu à l'identique, déambulait ou plutôt, pirouettait, au milieu des allées du marché matinal, distribuant de ci de là quelques traques.

**- Venez donc, en ce soir même, au dehors de la ville, admirer et trembler devant les fils et les chiens de Satan. **Répétait le porte paroles. **N'ayez crainte, douce damoizelle, **reprit-il à l'attention d'une jeune femme bien apprêtait qui tressaillit en entendant le nom de Satan. **Ces immondes créatures, fermement liées par des chaînes d'acier, ne vous feront aucun mal depuis leur lourde prison**.

**- Qu'importe les entraves, maudire est encore à leur portée… **Souffla la noble.

**- Point du tout très chère ! **S'exclama l'acrobate venant en renfort**. Notre très vénéré Pape a béni quelques talissements bienfaiteurs pour vous protéger de la fourberie de ses anges déchus.**

**- Où est donc ce talissement ?**

**- Juste à votre cou ma dame. **Annonça solennellement le premier après avoir noué un petit médaillon autour de la nuque fraîche de la jeune fille. **Nous vous l'offrons !**

**- Mes chers amis ! **S'écria le second à l'attention des autres villageois qui n'avaient perdu une miette de la scène. **Venez donc festoyer devant la mine pathétique et faible des mauvais esprits qui croupissent en nos cages ! Ces vantards qui nous veulent du mal ne le puissent plus et nous sommes les bienheureux de leur infortune ! Si une funeste peur vous retient, chassez là par cette médaille du Pape que chacun d'entre vous pourra garder jusqu'au tombeau !**

La foule ne bougea ni ne pipa mot alors, bondissant au pied de la fontaine, l'acrobate virevolta et pirouetta de personnes en personnes, déposant en leurs mains le précieux trésor de magie blanche.

**- Ce soir, au couché du soleil, les sbires de Satan vous attendent à l'entrée de la ville. Suivez nos bienfaiteurs feu follets ardents dans le sentier obscure qui vous mènera en notre chapiteau. Venez tous à la foire aux monstres ! **Déclara le porte parole aux jeunes téméraires conquis par leur discours.

De son côté, l'acrobate, en bondissant, se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit garçon de quelques années, 5 ou 6 tout au plus. Les prunelles lilas du petit bonhomme le fixait intensément sans pour autant chercher à susciter un quelconque effet chez son ainé qui, bien malgré lui, fut déstabilisé par l'apparent détachement de l'enfant à un âge où tout devrait être fascination. Pour se donner du courage, il souleva le bonnet à visière du garçonnet dans le but de lui ébouriffer les cheveux mais il retint sa main en découvrant des mèches jades retombantes en cascade autour du visage poupin du petit ange inexpressif.

Une petite main frêle sortit de nulle part se saisit du couvre-chef en laine, faisant sursauter l'homme de foire, et le replaça doucement sur la tête du petit enfant. Cette main si fragile appartenait à une demoiselle tout aussi friable qui avait attaché ses longs cheveux ambres en deux épaisses couettes retombant sur son buste.

**- Tu ne dois pas te découvrir Fran, Sœur se fâchera sinon.**

**- C'est moi qui l'ai découvert, jeune fille. **Avoua l'acrobate.

La demoiselle tourna son visage vers l'homme qui tressaillit à nouveau en découvrant le regard intense de la brune. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil regard. Et ses prunelles arborait une explosion de couleurs or, olive et noisette dont il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence.

**- Et bien vous auriez du vous abstenir monsieur ! **Pestiféra une nouvelle voix à la fois chaude par sa féminité et glaciale par le ton tranchant qu'elle employait. **Que désirez-vous ? Nous n'avons que faire de vos sottises.**

L'homme de cirque vit volte-face en direction de sa nouvelle interlocutrice et découvrit une jeune femme assez petite, les poings posés sur ses hanches en signe de mécontentement. Sous un foulard écru, il pouvait parfaitement distinguer une chevelure d'encre aux mèches bouclées avec rébellion, contrastant outrageusement avec l'aspect laiteux de sa peau et la clarté de ses iris litchen. Il eut un pas de recule lorsque son homologue durcit son regard, s'impatientant de n'avoir une réponse et n'appréciant pas qu'on la dévisage de la sorte.

**- Je… j'offrais simplement un talissement à votre fils…**

**- Mon fils ? **Répéta la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil, sous les rires étouffés de la demoiselle au regard explosif. **Fran est mon frère et il n'en a que faire de votre babiole !**

**- Mais elle a obtenu la protection du Pape ! Ne désirez-vous pas protéger votre petit frère des spectres de la nuit ?**

**- Ce petit ne court pas dans les faubourgs en pleine nuit, il n'a pas besoin d'une protection de ce genre. Il en va de même pour Koha. **Reprit la dame, anticipant les répliques de l'autre.

**- Et pour les protéger lorsqu'ils sommeillent ?**

**- C'est inutile.**

**- Certains démons ne sévissent que pendant le sommeil, comme les incubes.**

**- En avez-vous ?**

**- Précisément.**

**- Alors tenez le en laisse ou quittez la ville !**

Sur ces mots durement prononcés, les trois marginaux disparurent parmi la foule, le petit Fran emportant avec lui le médaillon magique et un prospectus de la foire.

**- Quelle rencontre mon ami. **Déclara le porte parole en posant une main sur l'épaule de son compère.

**- A qui le dis-tu très cher ! Voilà de biens étranges personnes.**

**- Ce sont les enfants damnés de le baie Porto Paeno. **S'immisça une vieille dans leur conversation.

**- Que dites-vous ? **S'étonnèrent-ils en cœur.

**- Aucun de ces enfants n'a reçu la bénédiction à la naissance, les prêtres ont tous refusé d'y procéder, craignant un quelconque danger ou quelques châtiments de la part de Dieu pour leur avoir ouvert les voix du Paradis. Vous l'avez remarqué n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont différents… On dit de l'ainée, Ryuhzaki, qu'elle serait capable de fleureter avec des créatures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres et les faire obéir d'un simple regard. Celle du milieu, Kohakou, danse avec les spectres et les démons. Quant au dernier, Fran, il manipule les morts comme les vivants, il brouille la Raison et on prétend même qu'il façonne des démons avec son esprit.**

Les talons de la jeune femme claquaient avec détermination sur le pavé irrégulier. Elle fulminait. Encore un crétin qui croit à ses sottises d'Enfers, de maléfices, et j'en passe et des meilleures ! Comment une personne seine d'esprit pouvait-elle s'amuser à se faire des frayeurs ? Ca n'avait aucune intérêt et c'était on ne peut plus contagieux ! De plus, les villageois ne rateraient surement pas cette occasion de se plaindre d'elle et de ses benjamins, de ressortir de vieilles histoires sans queue ni tête à leur sujet…

**- Oya oya, calme toi ma tendre Ryuhzaki. **Fit un jeune homme au physique élancé et aux yeux vairons sortant d'une ruelle sombre.

**- Mukuro, recules ! **Pesta l'intéressée à l'attention de ce qui devait être, au vu de son élégant costume, un riche bourgeois. **Tu es le dernier que j'ai envie de voir en ce jour !**

**- Toujours aussi sauvage et inaccessible à ce que je vois.**

**- Je ne suis rien de tout cela ! Mon humeur ne tend pas à user de courtoisie alors laisse moi en paix !**

**- Ne crois-tu pas qu'un peu de compagnie te ferai le plus grand bien ?**

**- Koha et Fran m'apportent suffisamment de compagnie pour aujourd'hui !**

**- Je veux bien te crois mais, je ne les vois pas.**

**- Que dis-tu ? Ils sont juste- **Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, découvrant la disparition. **Seigneur Dieu !**

**- As-tu une idée de-**

Le noble et élégant jeune homme à la drôle de chevelure indigo n'eut hélas pas le temps de terminer sa question que son interlocutrice venait de rebrousser chemin, semblant savoir pertinemment où se diriger pour retrouver les petits chenapans. N'ayant d'autre occupation de prévue, il suivit la belle Ryuhzaki jusqu'à l'entrée d'un sentier à l'extérieur de la ville. Bien qu'il faisait beau temps, le lieu rivalisait avec un cimetière brumeux et abandonné. Les abondants feuillages des diverses aulnes, marronniers, noyers et autres sophoras privaient le chemin de toute lumière au point que même les mauvaises herbes éprouvaient des difficultés à se développer.

**- Que ferraient-ils ? **Questionna Mukuro, septique.** Je ne me figurais pas de sinistres goûts pour tes angelots.**

**- Ne dis pas de sottises, ce n'est pas le moment ! Ce sentier mène à une grotesque foire aux monstres…**

**- Oh je vois. **Soupira-t-il, laissant un silence s'installer. **Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour aller les chercher ? Car il faudra bien le faire un jour. Je doute que les propriétaires de ce cirque apprécient les petites fouines.**

**- Je… J'attend que tu termines ta tirade tiens ! **S'écria Ryuhzaki, tentant de masquer une certaine panique.

Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent alors dans les ténèbres du sentier forestier, l'un plus rassuré que l'autre. A chacun de leur pas silencieux, quelque chose semblait bouger derrière les buissons qui bordaient le passage, augmentant le stresse de la jeune femme qui, instinctivement, se rapprocha de son accompagnateur, visiblement ravis. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée lorsqu'un débouché de lumière se profila au bout du chemin. Dans la pâle lumière se dressa alors un gigantesque chapiteau aux effrayantes teintes rougeâtres rappelant sans peine une pluie épaisse et opaque de sang frais. N'apercevant pas une âme qui vive, elle contourna l'installation avant d'être paralysée, tout comme Mukuro, par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux ; sous leurs yeux effarés se trouvait un nombre incalculable de cages aux barreaux rouillés, griffés, déformés et rongés par des crocs, disposées ca et là sans ordre ni précaution, certaines même se retrouvaient couchées aux sols faisant éclater d'un rire gras et terrifiant leurs occupants pendant que d'autres extirpaient leurs bras puissants d'entre les barreaux pour tenter d'arracher la tête du voisin. Mais, en sentant la présence de nos deux comparses, tout ce peuple infernale se retourna vers les chairs goûteuses avant qu'une bonne partie d'entre d'eux repartirent de plus belle dans un fou rire inquiétant tandis que les monstres les plus primaires secouèrent leur barreau et tendirent les bras pour attendre les intrus, en vain. Ryuhzaki déglutit bruyamment pour tenter de refouler sa peur, serra même les poings pour se concentrer sur son but et s'élança au milieu des créatures marginales. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de ce molosse à trois têtes qui aboya férocement sur leur passage, faisant voler plusieurs décilitre de bave, de cette vieille sorcière aux longs ongles noirs et crochus qui tentait de déchirer sa robe, de cet Adonis hurlant qui se consumait lentement dans ses propres flammes, de ses gnomes aux fronts cornus et à la peau rouge peinturlurée de signes tribaux et sataniques, de ses harpies qui se disputaient pour savoir qui dévorerait Mukuro la première, de ses femmes aux corps déformés et écailleux qui firent danser leur langue de serpent pour attirer son attention, de ses chimères nées d'une union impossible qui se frottèrent contre leurs barreaux en grognant. Elle essaya de ne pas les remarquer, mais c'était bien trop lui demander.

Ce fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'elle découvrit sa petite sœur et son petit frère, au centre d'un cercle formé par des cages, la jeune demoiselle était accroupie et tenait le petit garçon contre sa poitrine.

**- N'approche pas, femelle ! **Cria une jeune femme brune aux formes avantageuse depuis sa cage. Bien que normale en apparence, sa présence ici bannissait ce terme pour la qualifier. **Ne touche pas à mon repas ! Je n'ai pas mangé d'enfants depuis des lustres…**

**- Je vous l'interdit !**

**- Et comment comptes-tu empêcher une Arbat-Lili telle que moi de dévorer une si petite chose ? Avec ton petit panier remplis de palourdes ?** La jeune démone dévoreuse d'enfants rit à gorge déployée.

**- Je suis plus en position d'agir que vous, derrière vos barreaux ! **Rétorqua l'humaine, ne mesurant pas le danger d'une telle attitude, ce que l'élégant Mukuro lui rappela en la retenant d'un geste après qu'un élan de rage se soit manifesté chez les étranges personnages.

**- Oya oya, calme toi ma douce. Contente toi de récupérer ta famille et ne les provoque pas.**

**- Mais elle veut dévorer mon frère !**

**- Ignore la.**

**- Ignorez nous et je vais vous mordre à mort. **Déclara un beau jeune ténébreux depuis sa cage, dévoilant des crocs acérés.

**- Je m'occupe de les divertir, occupe toi du reste.**

Bien qu'en désaccord avec ce plan, Ryuhzaki lança un dernier regard à la Lili et se retourna vers ses benjamins qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cil. Elle remarqua que tous deux observés une cage bien précise ; le petit Fran semblait, et une fois n'est pas coutume, fasciné par un couple de frère siamois que les croyants nommaient volontiers hydre humain à deux têtes. Ceux-ci paraissaient jeunes et, détail des plus étranges, ils arboraient une chevelure plus blonde que celle d'un ange, bien que leur sourire carnassier brisé immédiatement cet espoir d'âme charitable. De son côté, Kohakou fixait inlassablement une large cage ou plutôt, elle fixait l'homme se trouvant à l'intérieur. Si l'on passait outre sa longue chevelure argentée, lui non plus ne semblait pas être physiquement étrange, mais il devait y avoir une raison cachée derrière son regard froid et intense qui lui valait d'être là. En baissant légèrement le regard, Ryuhzaki découvrit que cet homme n'était pas le seul locataire de la cage, un fauve au regard infernal était étendu à ses côtés, fixant la jeune femme qui ne put dire avec précision de quel espèce il s'agissait. L'animal possédait la physionomie et la crinière d'un lion imposant mais son pelage neigeux était couvert du marquage atypique des tigres. Le regard que lui lança l'animal glaça son sang et la força à secouer les deux jeunes gens pour les faire réagir pour quitter les lieux au plus vite, tirant au passage son ami par le col.

Cette expérience des plus désagréables et énigmatiques trotta dans l'esprit de l'ainée du trajet pour regagner l'accueillante chaumière sur l'île de Nisida jusqu'à l'heure d'éteindre les lampes pour se laisser bercer par la douce Morphée. Le amen qu'elle prononça en fin de prière sonna comme une supplique pour leur épargner un quelconque danger et les délivrer dans l'oubli de cette sinistre rencontre.

Un silence morbide s'installa dans la maisonnette. A en juger par les souffles lents à peine perceptible, Fran et Kohakou devaient déjà voyager dans le monde des rêves. Seule Ryuhzaki était encore éveillée, enroulée dans ses draps et serrant à deux mains le médaillon que l'acrobate avait offert à son petit frère plus tôt dans la journée. Malgré la fatigue, ses paupières refusaient de se clore et ses lèvres frémissaient pour prononcer inlassablement une incantation de magie blanche sensée la protéger de toute force maléfique. Et alors que le sommeil prenait le dessus sur la raison, un vent glacial effleura ses joues, faisant tressaillir la jeune femme. Paniquée, elle resta sans bouger puis se risqua à jeter un œil par dessus les couvertures mais ne vit rien. Cependant, un son lui parvint doucement aux oreilles. Une mélodie cristalline. Celle de la boîte à musique de Kohakou offerte par leur défunte mère. Les notes raisonnaient bien plus lentement que d'habitude, comme si quelque chose enraillait le mécanisme du coffret, augmentant l'ambiance inquiétante qui régnait dans le silence de la nuit. Ne se sentant plus en sécurité entre ces quatre murs et pensant à la survie de sa famille, Ryuhzaki extirpa un bras tremblant hors des draps et le tendit vers la table de chevet, se saisit d'une allumette qu'elle craqua pour allumer une vieille lampe à huile. Doucement, elle posa les pieds au sol et quitta la douceur et le confort de son lit pour s'avancer silencieusement vers la porte, la peur au ventre. Un nouveau courant d'air glacial se faufila entre ses mollets et caressa furtivement sa peau en proie à une crise de chair de poule, la maigre flamme qu'elle venait de créer oscilla dans un même mouvement que l'air.

La musique se tue un instant suffisamment long pour permettre à la grande sœur d'entendre le gémissement de sa petite sœur avant que le cliquetis stressant du remontoir du coffret musical ne retentisse et que la mélodie ne reprenne. La jeune femme à la chevelure rebelle ouvrit alors doucement la porte, se glissant à pas lent et furtif dans la salle, de plus en plus inquiète mais aussi de plus en plus décidé à protéger ses précieuses vies. Mais elle fut stopper dans son approche furtive par un feu se déclarant subitement dans le chemin juste en face d'elle, illuminant la pièce à vivre d'une lumière orangée. Elle retint un cri d'effrois en découvrant ce même regard sanglant qu'elle avait croisé dans la journée. Oui, le majestueux fauve rayé rencontré dans la foire au monstre se trouvait dans sa demeure, rodant autour de la table.

**- Soeur ? Que se passe-t-il ? **Questionna la voix de Kohakou, alors que la mélodie continuait toujours son cours. **Pourquoi utilises-tu ma boite à musique ? Cela va réveiller Fr-**

**- Ne t'approche pas ! **Vain conseil qui ne fut pas suivit par sa cadette dont la tête était penchée au bord de la mezzanine.

**- Asmodée… **Murmura l'inconsciente, émerveillée.

**- Ne descend pas ! Prend Fran avec toi et va te cacher ! Tu m'entends ? **Ordonna l'ainée qui gardait tant bien que mal un ton ferme malgré la terreur.

La frêle demoiselle obéit à son ainée et disparue sans piper mot. Ryuhzaki faisait toujours face à la bête qui venait de prendre place au coin du feu. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et, lorsqu'elle tentait un mouvement, son regard se voulait plus menaçant, ses babines se retroussaient légèrement tandis que les muscles de ses quatre pattes se bandaient, préparant un éventuel bond sur la jeune femme tenterait un acte désespéré.

**- Soeur, ton livre... **Fit la voix tremblante du petit Fran, rompant le silence.

L'animal se détendit alors, ses prunelles brillées d'une lueur satisfaite horriblement terrifiante pour l'ainée et il se mit même à ronronner et remuer la queue dans une ondulation lente et hypnotisant. Soudain, le bruit sourd d'un livre qu'on referme avec force retentit et l'éclairage ambiant vacilla.

**- Qui... qui est là ? **Balbutia la voix de l'enfant du milieu, apeurée.

**- Que se passe-t-il Soeur ? **Questionna Ryuhzaki, ne pouvant aller leur porter secours. **Répond moi ! Qui a-t-il ?**

**- Ne… N'approchez pas ! Je vous en supplies, ne… ne nous faites pas mal ! Je... nous prierons pour votre repos mais épargnez nous ! Mon dieu... **Supplia la demoiselle à l'étage, la voix cassée par des gros sanglots. **Epargnez au moins mon frère. Faites ce qu'il vous plaira de-**

Sa voix s'étouffa. Plus un mot. Plus un sanglot. Plus un souffle. Ryuhzaki, qui avait les yeux rivés vers la mezzanine depuis le supplique de sa chère sœur, se décidé, chimère ou non, à grimper à leur secours. Elle se précipita coute que coute vers la modeste échelle et fut, à sa plus grande surprise, non pas stoppée dans son mouvement par le fauve en furie, mais pas un homme, grand qu'elle de douze pouces, au teint halé plus et aux nombreuses marques sur sa peau. Son regard pourtant était le même que l'animal, rouge, vif, sanglant et menaçant, bien qu'accentuait par la noirceur de sa chevelure désordonnée. Il saisi la jeune femme par le bras de sa puissance main et la traina vers la sortie. Ryuhzaki eut beau se débattre, hurler, frapper et mordre, rien n'y fit, et elle se retrouva bien vite emportait au beau milieu de la nuit.

**- Lâchez moi ! Vous n'avez pas honte de traiter une femme de la sorte ! Lâchez moi je vous dis ! Où est la bête ? Et ma sœur ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Laissez moi partir bon sang ! **Répétait-elle.

**- Tait-toi, déchet.**

**- Pardon ? Et la galanterie ? **S'exclama Ryuhzaki, outrée. **Et puis lâchez moi je vous dit ! Vous me faites mal avec votre main pleine de doigts qui a trainé Dieu sait où !**

**- La galanterie n'existe pas pour des déchets comme toi.**

**- Oh ! **Perdant patience, la jeune femme donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de l'homme qui ne ressentit rien, pas étonnant étant donné sa carrure. **Vous allez arrêter oui ? Lâchez moi immédiatement où je hurle ! Ma sœur et mon frère sont en danger, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un illuminé me capture à un moment pareil !**

**- Hurles, personne ne t'entendra. Et l'incube s'occupe de ta sœur alors arrête de gindre.**

**- QUOI ? **Ryuhzaki se débattit encore plus. **Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Elle est bien trop jeune ! Lâchez moi que je diminue ce fumier !**

**- VOOOOOOOOOI ! Qui comptes-tu diminuer sale gueuse ? **

L'incube apparut de nulle part, envenimant les envies meurtrières de la « gueuse » mais elle se retint d'agir, bien trop choquée de découvrir sa sœur Kohakou qui s'interposa en un éclair entre les deux, semblant plus défendre le démon que sa sœur. Sa peau était devenue plus pâle qu'auparavant et la maigre part de doré dans son regard dévorait à présent toute ses iris, elle retint même un grognement et ne se calma que lorsque l'argenté posa une main sur son épaule pour la stopper.

**- Bande d'immondes créatures contre nature… que lui avez-vous fait ?**

**- Shishishi~ Squ- l'a empoisonné, elle va se transformer. **Se permit de commenter en chantonnant l'hydre à deux têtes qui apparut, tenant dans ses bras le petit Fran endormi.

**- Fermez là ! **Beugla l'intéressé à l'intention des deux têtes du siamois. **J'ai juste supprimé sa part d'humanité.**

**- Comment avez-vous fait ?**

**- Secret.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle est humaine, elle aurait du mourir !**

**- Faux, elle n'était pas entièrement humaine, et toi non plus d'abord.**

**- Je ne vous crois pas ! Et puis d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pu sortir de vos cages ? Ca aussi c'est impossible ! C'est ça ! C'est impossible ! Je rêve ! Un très mauvais rêve ! Et Koha' va bientôt venir me réveiller parce que je hurle.**

**- Ferme là où je vais t'assommer pour que tu arrêtes de ****hurler. **Menaça le balafré en la jetant dans un barque avant de se tourner vers l'incube.** Rame.**

**- VOOOI ! Sûrement pas ! Si je la surveille pas elle va mordre tout le monde ! **Expliqua-t-il en désignant la brunette qui semblait avoir trouvé dans l'hydre son encas de minuit.

**- Qu'elle essaie tiens… **Il se tourna alors vers les frères siamois qui commençait à reculer face à la jeune vampirette. **Arrêtez de faire les clowns et venez ramer.**

La petite barque surchargeait s'enfonça alors dans les ténèbres de la nuit de All Hallow, aujourd'hui appelée Halloween. Et non sans difficulté d'ailleurs, entre l'ainée qui voulait se jeter à la mer pour fuir, la brunette qui convoitait le coup de tout être vivant présent sur le navire et les jumeaux qui se disputaient à en oublier de ramer correctement. C'est pas demain la veille qu'ils seront arrivé aux enfers, c'est moi qui vous le dit !


End file.
